And America Makes Three
by iamtheredangel
Summary: Canada decides it would be fun to play with Russia and America.. whether America really wants to or not. Sequel to If You Play With Fire. NON-CON, mentions of drugging, excessive drinking, etc. Full warning inside. Don't read if you're not comfortable with this. RusCan, Amecan, RusAme, RusAmeCan


Sequel to If You Play With Fire.

This story contains drinking, mentions of drugging, and a very, VERY naughty Canada. It WILL contain NON-CON where America is the victim. IF THIS BOTHERS YOU PLEASE DON'T READ.

You've been warned!

* * *

Alfred flew in to Toronto on a Saturday afternoon. He took a cab to the downtown core, then tipped the driver generously once he'd pulled up in front of his hotel. Matthew always told him it was important to give big tips in Canada. Alfred couldn't really understand why, and most of the time he forgot.. but he was feeling pretty awesome that day and wanted reasons to make his little brother proud of him.

He waved the cabbie off, then hitched his bag up onto his shoulder and headed into the hotel.

"Reservation for Alfred Jones?" He asked when he walked up to the reception desk. The little red haired girl behind the counter smiled up at him as she checked her computer for his name.

Alfred leaned against the counter, gazing at her face and the cute little curl that sprouted from her bangs.. just like Matthew. Canadians were so cute.

"Here you go!" She handed him his hotel keycard, "The penthouse suite! I think Canada is already upstairs waiting for you, Mr. America."

"Penthouse suite? Wow, really?" Alfred blinked, taking his keycard. He was quite surprised. Matthew never shelled out like this when he visited. If he was visiting the little blond at home in Ottawa he had a permanent spot on the livingroom couch. If they were in a different city, Matthew usually arranged a plain, simple hotel room with two double beds for them to stay in. They stayed up all night drinking and talking about everything and nothing, and Canada always said they didn't need a fancy place to do it in.

_Wonder what's different about tonight? _

Alfred waved goodbye to the girl at the counter and headed for the elevators. Once inside, he hit the button for the 25th floor, then leaned back against the wall to watch the numbers light up.

It had been a few months since the last world meeting. They'd both been pretty busy so they hadn't had much time to do more than email back and forth a few times. The conversation had been light, but Matthew had mentioned in his last email that he was seeing someone now. Alfred wrote 'about damn time!' back and asked who it was. The younger blond hadn't answered.. and in usual fashion.. Alfred forgot all about it. Until now.

_Maybe that's what all this fancy stuff is about?_

Maybe Matthew had booked the penthouse because he wanted to introduce Alfred to his new boyfriend? They were all gonna go out clubbing together that night?

He wondered again who Canada had decided to start dating. It had to be someone pretty special for them to hold the little blonds interest for longer than a night or two. Before he'd started a serious relationship with England, America had tried to romance his brother.. but Canada was a little bit too much like his Papa France when it came to love. He liked to be free to be with everyone he pleased.. even if he were too shy to work up the nerve to talk to anyone.

_It better not be Cuba._

America frowned to himself. But.. he supposed if it WAS Cuba he'd just have to learn to accept it. He'd been trying to be friendlier with the Caribbean nation lately anyway.

The elevator went 'ding', and Alfred stepped out into the little hallway. There was only one door at the end - the penthouse suite.

When he unlocked the door with his keycard and stepped inside, Matthew was waiting for him.

"Al!" The little blond rushed at him and flung his arms around his neck. America laughed and one-arm hugged his brother back. His other arm was still clutching his bag over his shoulder.

"Hey, Mattie. ...where's your pants?"

Canada was dressed in a red hoodie and a pair of loose fitting, fluffy red socks. His legs were bare. The hoodie was so baggy that America couldn't tell if he were wearing underwear or not.

Matthew laughed and stepped back. He lifted his hoodie to reveal that he was indeed wearing underwear. A sweet little pair of black boyshorts. He turned around to show them off, gazing over his shoulder and grinning when he saw how America was admiring his ass.

"Like it?" Matthew snickered, rolling his hips. Alfred was staring.. then blinked and shook his head. His cheeks grew red and he looked away.

"Uh.. I'll just put my bag away. Which room is mine?"

"Any room you want." Canada smiled, "There's three different bedrooms so take your pick."

"Kay.."

America wandered off to check out the rooms and picked the one he liked. He unpacked a few of his things, then headed back out into the main living area of the suite.

There was a massive television, and displayed on it was the starting screen of the very latest war game. Sitting on the plush, cushy couch in front of the television was Matthew. The little blond was waiting for him with a smile, sitting cross-legged and comfortable with a game controller in his hands.

Alfred was shocked. He stared at the screen as he went to flop down onto the couch next to his brother.

"You.. wanna play this with me? Really?"

Matthew hated war games! He was always accusing America of being war-hungry for all the hugely realistic fighting and strategy games he was always playing. Whenever they spent an evening together playing games he'd always flat our refused to play games like these, and instead turned on a sports game - usually hockey - or something cartoony and cute like Mario or Rachet and Clank.

"Really. We've got all afternoon before we head to the club." Canada handed him a second game controller, then motioned to the coffee table.

"Pick your poison, Al."

America tore his eyes from the screen and glanced down.. and was again surprised to see a decent selection of alcohol. Normally Canada just had what he called a 'two-four' to share. In Canadian-ese, a 'two-four' was a large box containing twenty four bottles of beer. Usually Molson.

The two-four was there alright, but along with it was a big bottle of Canadian spiced whiskey called Revelstoke. There was another big bottle called Newfoundland Screech rum, and yet another bottle of Grey Goose vodka.. but it wasn't clear like usual. It had an amber colour to it.

Matthew picked it up and smiled, opening it and holding it out for his brother to smell. Alfred sniffed, then wrinkled his nose.

"Since when do you like vodka? And what the hell did you do to it?"

"I put in maple syrup." The little blond said proudly, then reached for a nearby glass and poured a drink.

Alfred chuckled as he set his game controller aside and took Matthew's offered drink and had a sip. He licked his lips, deciding if he liked the taste.. then nodded.

"Hey, that's pretty good. You should run this one by 'ol Russia. I betcha he'd start importing this from you by the boatload."

"I already have. He loves it." Canada took his drink back from Alfred, then poured another glass for America to have for his own. Then he picked up his game controller and hit 'start' to begin the game.

_Wait.. he's been talking to Russia..? _

America frowned and briefly - very briefly - wondered if Russia was the one Matthew was seeing. But no.. that was silly. Matthew had his little fling with Russia that night after the meeting. That was usually enough to satisfy him until another meeting or summit was arranged. But still.. Canada talking to Russia outside of political business warranted questioning, and Alfred prepared to start his interrogation... but an onscreen explosion distracted him.

Canada's military in-game guy had already been blown to bits. The little blond whined and pouted that he was no good at these games. He scootched himself closer to Alfred and looked up at him with big violet eyes that said 'save me, my hero'.. and all questions America had about Russia were forgotten.

They spent the next few hours playing. America teaching Canada how to properly aim and fire his various guns.. how to sneak around and steal military vehicles.. how to work as a team to bring down the enemy. He didn't notice how many beers he'd drank within the couple of hours that passed.. only that Matthew always had another one opened and ready for him to drink.

He did notice the way his brother kept snuggling closer and closer to him. And by the time their battalion lost their last guy and it was Game Over, Canada was seated right in his lap with his little curl tickling Alfred's chin.

"Damn." He sighed, then tossed his controller to the floor. He sat back and took another long drink of what had to be his 6th or 7th beer. He wasn't sure. He was feeling it by then tho. He was afraid to try and stand up.

Canada had already discarded his controller. He finished his glass of maple vodka and snuggled up to his brothers chest with a mischievous little smirk.

"I'm sorry we lost. I'm terrible at war."

"No you're not." Alfred laughed, then shifted a bit to try and avoid getting hard from the way Matthew's bottom was pressed against him in all the right spots. "You just got lazy."

Canada only giggled, and Alfred saw by the way his cheeks were flushed that he was feeling the alcohol as well. When the little blond shifted to straddle him, his bare thighs spread, America couldn't keep his hands from automatically going to his ass.

"Mmm.." Matthew hummed, wrapping his arms around Alfred's neck and leaning in for a kiss.

Alfred had never pushed his brothers kisses away, even after he began his relationship with England. Matthew was very affectionate with people he knew and loved, and Alfred didn't mind. He knew when he or France weren't around, the little blond tended to get pretty lonely. But this kiss wasn't the lonely sort of kiss. This was a kiss that included a little pink tongue swirling around his, and teeth nibbling on his bottom lip. It had him straining up against his jeans and longing to plunge his hand down the back of those adorable little black boyshorts so his fingers could find the waiting hole..

"Hey.." He said softly, breaking the kiss and pushing his brother back far enough to give him some space to take a deep breath. "Shouldn't.. we.. head to the club soon? It's getting dark out.."

Both blonds glanced at the window, then the clock, and saw that America was right. It was getting late. It was prime time to start getting ready to go.

"Ok!" Canada grinned, then pushed himself off his brother and the couch. He wandered off into another room. Once he was gone, Alfred covered his face with his hands and gave his head a good shake.

_Wow._

He had no idea what had gotten into his brother, but he couldn't say he didn't like it.

Standing wasn't as rough as America had thought it would be. He was drunk, but after years of drinking Canadian beer he'd built up a pretty good tolerance to it.

He went into his room and pulled out his outfit for the evening. A pair of tight fitting bluejeans and a black dress shirt which he left half unbuttoned to show off his muscled chest. He rolled up the sleeves, then pulled on a pair of black fingerless gloves. An American flag bandana rolled up and tied around his head completed the look, and he was more or less ready to go.

He headed for the en-suite kitchenette to get himself a drink of water while he waited for Matthew to finish getting ready. He leaned back against the counter and wondered if his brother would be up for a stop at McDonald's before heading to the club. He knew he had to put something in his stomach if he wanted to keep drinking that night and not end up on the floor smashed drunk due to running on empty.

"Ok, I'm ready. Let's head."

Alfred turned to see Matthew.. and almost dropped his glass of water.

The little blond was dressed in a pair of loose fitting raver pants with green trim that were barely held in place on his hips by a belt. He wore a green tshirt that was cut off at the bottom, leaving his midriff bare. His hair was tied back into a ponytail, and he had on a black engineer-style hat. He had a black choker around his neck, and black arm warmers with green stripes.

"Holy shit.." Alfred said, staring. He couldn't decide if his brother looked silly.. or just plain hot. He'd never seen Canada dress this way before.. but then again.. he'd never been clubbing with him before.

"Ready?" Matthew tilted his head at the gawking American, then headed for the door. Alfred followed, numbly nodding his head.

"My favourite club is called Muzik. It's four blocks over. It wont take us long to get there."

"Wait, we're walking?" Alfred blinked, locking the hotel room door behind them before following Matthew to the elevator. "It's dark out. We should call a cab, Mattie."

"To go four blocks? No way." Matthew laughed.

"But it's dangerous.."

The little blond gazed at his big brother like he had two heads.

"No, it's not."

The elevator arrived and Matthew stepped in. Alfred followed, feeling annoyed.. but then he realized Matthew was right.

_Oh yeah. This is Canada. You can walk down the streets at night here._

They left the hotel and headed in the direction of the club, arm in arm. Alfred was laughing and loving how loud and happy his brother was in his own country. There was no shyness about him when he was surrounded by his own people. And there were people everywhere - happy Canadians out enjoying a warm evening in the city.

He mentioned being hungry and wanting to grab something to eat before going into the club.. but Matthew wouldn't let him stop and go into the McDonald's restaurant they passed.

"You'll give yourself cramps from dancing right after!" The little blond kept tugging on Alfred's arm until they were too far away and America lost his hope of chowing down on his precious hamburgers.

_But.. if I keep drinking on an empty stomach.. _Alfred thought.. then gave up and decided to forget about it. If they both ended up so trashed they couldn't see straight, then they'd both wake up with wicked hangovers tomorrow together. He'd make Matthew nurse him back to health as revenge.

The North America brothers felt the excitement in the air growing as they came closer to the club. The line up to get in was already long. There were burly looking bouncers at the doors, and two huge skylights shooting bright streams of light into the air.

Neither of the blond brothers noticed the black car passing them on the street. The occupant inside was watching them closely through the tinted windows, before turning around the corner to the back of the building where the parking lot was.

Matthew snuggled up closer against Alfred's side and waited patiently for their turn to go in. The music inside was thrumming out into the street each time the door was opened. He bounced on his heels with excitement, and Alfred chuckled down at him. He pushed the little blonds hat down over his eyes, earning himself a slap in the arm.

Finally it was their turn to be scrutinized by the huge bouncers waiting at the door. Not everyone could get into the club.. there were standards, afterall. But when the bouncers saw Canada himself and his brother America.. the men practically bowed and pulled open the door wide to let them in.

"Enjoy yourselves, boys!" One called over the music, and Matthew blew him a 'thank you' kiss.

"Woah, this place is amazing!" Alfred shouted as he looked around, and Matthew nodded as he grabbed Alfred's hand and pulled him further inside. There were neon flashing lights everywhere, sending a dizzying show of rainbow colours all over the walls and floor.. and bouncing off a huge disco ball that hung from the ceiling. There was a bar at the back serving all kinds of alcohol, and at the front stood the DJ surrounded by his system, spinning his tunes out onto the dance floor where there were wall-to-wall people bumping, twerking and grinding away.

Along the sides of the dance floor were little alcoves with stylish tables and comfortable seating where people could sit and rest.. and chat with each other if it was possible over the pounding music. Matthew glanced into each alcove as he passed, dragging America along behind him. He smiled to himself when he saw a large, imposing figure sitting by himself at a table. A pair of violet eyes followed the two blonds as they made their way to the back.

"More drinks already? We just got here!" Alfred shouted as they came up to the bar. Matthew looked at him and shrugged, as tho he hadn't heard what his big brother said. Then he motioned to the bar tender and pointed to what beer he wanted.

Alfred took the beer that was shoved into his hands, then watched in amazement as Matthew opened his own drink and chugged down at least half of it in one go. He licked his lips, wiped his mouth, then gave America a 'I bet you can't do that' smirk. America smirked back and popped the lid off his bottle. He threw his head back and drank down the entire contents instead of just half. Ha.

He swayed on his feet when he put the bottle down on the bar counter. Matthew laughed, but Alfred couldn't hear it. Another song had started, and Canada's face lit up in excitement. He grabbed Alfred's hand and dragged him out onto the dance floor.

Then he began to _dance._

America had no idea Canada could move like that. It was all he could do to keep up.

Matthew danced close, his hips and shoulders swaying with the beat. He seemed lost in himself and in the song. All the neon lights flashing around, the smell of perfume and cologne on the people, the throbbing of the beat, and the alcohol in his system made Alfred's mind swim.. and then let go. He found himself lost in the music as well, and he grabbed for his brother to pull him closer. Matthew turned around and ground his ass against Alfred's crotch. Alfred groaned and gripped the little blonds waist, then moved his hands up beneath the short green shirt.

_So soft.._

Matthew leaned back against him and raised his face. He grasped for America's hair and pulled him down for a chaste kiss, then playfully licked his lips. Alfred was so hard it was painful in his tight jeans. They kept moving to the beat, and tho they were surrounded by other dancers, they were completely oblivious to anyone else but each other.

Russia watched them closely from where he sat in the alcove, admiring the two blonds wrapped up in each other. One was pretty, one was handsome. He enjoyed watching them both.

A loud, crowded dance club was not where the Russian liked to spend his time.. but Matthew had promised him a show before the 'main course' that night, and the little Canadian was delivering nicely.

He'd been spending alot of time in Canada over the past few months. Literally. The little blond had obeyed him and called _whenever he needed his little ass fucked _... which was often, Russia discovered. So rather than jumping on a plane every other day, or flying the Canadian in to Moscow, he'd told his boss he would be gone for awhile on vacation.

So he was in Canada. He toured and saw the sights during the days where Matthew was busy in Parliament. At night he kept the little Canadian screaming his name for hours.

They knew each others names now. He'd whispered 'Ivan' in Matthew's ear one night, buried deep inside, then couldn't help but come hard after the blond called it out in passion.

"Matthew." The Canadian had whispered back later when they were wrapped up in each others arms, basking in afterglow.

Russia tried to say the name, but failed. Instead, it came out as 'Matvey'.. and Canada had giggled.

He was happy to have a lover again. The little blond was sexy as hell and willingly took everything he had to give.. even when he was rough. Canada even seemed to goad him into being rough. He seemed to enjoy it. He would get mouthy in ways no one else in the world ever saw, threatening that he was going to run to France because _Papa could do it better_. Russia would slap his face, then push him up against a wall or a the kitchen counter and fuck him till he wailed out his apologies. Afterwards he would snuggle up in the Russian's arms and kiss him all over his face, sated and happy.

One night they were curled up on Canada's couch together, watching television. Matthew had squirmed around to face Russia and began a kiss trail that led from the larger man's chin and ended at his ear.

"Do you want my brother?" he whispered. Russia blinked down at him.

"You said it was a pity he didn't stay to 'play' with you too. Remember?" Matthew smiled.

"I remember." Ivan answered, his eyebrow raised, "But America would not be willing partner."

"Not if he was sober, no... but we can take care of that." The blond had a mischievous shine to his eyes as he leaned in to nip at the scarred skin of Russia's neck.

"You do not drug him." Russia frowned, pushing Matthew away from his neck. He grabbed the blonds wrists and pinned them down against the couch with one hand. The other grasped Canada's chin, giving his head a little shake. "We talk about this. No drugging."

Matthew shook his head. Well.. as best as he could with Ivan still gripping his chin.

"No drugs. Just drinks. I'll get him nice and drunk and willing."

Russia's frown didn't budge.

"C'mon, Ivan.. you can't tell me you don't want him. Especially if he's bent over and begging you to give it to him."

Canada had him there. Russia had always found the American attractive.. even when he was being loud and annoying. Maybe because of that. He wanted to shove a certain something into the American's mouth to shut him up. His frown faltered, and he released the little blond's chin.

"See?" Matthew laughed, "You want him. Let me get him and we'll all play together, eh?"

Russia hesitated a moment longer.. then relented.

"Da."

And now he sat in a club, watching from the shadows as the North American brothers ground against each other. They were both clearly very drunk, but America was more so. Or perhaps he was more intoxicated by his tempting and seductive little brother and the way he danced.

Canada dragged America back and forth between the dance floor and the bar in between songs throughout the evening. They were doing shots now, childishly trying to best each other. But the American already had eight beers under his belt and was much more fargone than Canada. He stumbled and almost ended up on his ass on the floor. If he drank much more he was going to end up passing out.

But Matthew seemed to know when enough was enough. He was holding Alfred steady when he looked over to the alcove and motioned to Russia that it was time to go.

"Who..re.. ya.. was happen...ing.. now?" America's words were slurred, and he couldn't focus his eyes.

"We're gonna get a ride back to the hotel room, Al." Canada brought his lips in close to America's ear so he could be heard above the loud music.

"Oh.. kay.." Alfred nodded, then wobbled along with Matthew's help as they headed towards the back exit.

Russia slipped out of the club shortly after them.

* * *

Part two coming up soon~


End file.
